Kai-Leng vs Shepard
by Deathtroll
Summary: self explainitory


**Hi this is your unfriendly neighbourhood Deathtroll, and just as I try to write XCOM: a new threat, I Shall bring you this one-shot fanficition of my femshep in the Kai Leng boss fight, essentially giving him more of an push on the difficulty thing, but at least he is somewhat challenging hard to hit with my sniper rifle, but anyway in this fanfic he is not going to be such a cheap little bastard, my Shepard for this is Jenifer Shepard a level 50 Infiltrator, with full Hanhe-Kedar armour and the Umbra Visor, with red light, giving Shepard a Katana, with a blood stained blade and Crimson and Black handle. crimson hair tied into a ponytail and is a asshole (The asshole part making her like me.), she wields for this mission, a Tempest SMG IV with SMG Scope III and Magazine upgrade IV and a Black Widow Sniper V (or as I like to call it the 'Widow Maker') with Spare Thermal Clips V and Extended Barrel V.**

* * *

"He said not to overstay your welcome," Kai Leng said his smug voice that made me want to punch someone and his grin that made me want to shove a shotgun down his throat and pull the trigger, still there even though Cerberus was falling.

"Ah Kai Leng what a pleasure, do you mind if I call you Kai?" I said checking my Tempest's thermal clip.

"No."

"I'm going to call Kai, but there's one thing that separates you and me Kai, is that one of us is going to see the end of the day," I raised my katana at him, my Tempest SMG at my side.

"But you're already dead." He put his katana into his usual grip putting it behind his back, he charged yelling a battle-cry as he went, I charged to meet him my katana poised to strike at his throat, I slashed at him as we got in range, he blocked my slash, sparks flew at the collision of metal on metal, our eyes met, we gazed at each other for a brief second, breaking as I focused on other matters, I raised my SMG at his stomach and mashed the trigger, hyper-accelerated bullets few into his biotic barrier, he grit his teeth as the bullets flew into him, breaking contact and jumping back, "NOW!" he shouted as he landed in the ground breaking part of the black tiled floor, a few tiles dropped from the ceiling, two centurions dropped out of the breach, I fired at the first centurion the bullets going through his body, his mangled corpse fell to the ground, the other one showing a sign of hesitation, I reloaded my SMG as I threw a sticky grenade at the bastard, he blew up his left arm flying past my face, his other arm hitting Kai in the face, knocking him out of his trance, I ran at him and slashed at his face, his barrier blocking the slash, I fired a quick burst at his kneecaps, the slight glow of a biotic barrier disappeared, he had to rely on his armour, he lashed at me, backhanding me in the throat. I staggered back, I activated my tactical cloak, backing away, before noticing that that I was still bleeding from the fight in the hanger, the occasional crimson drop landing on the ground, I backed off to a safe distance, raising my SMG, lining the shot up to his face, I decloaked and pulled the trigger, sending more hyper accelerated bullets into the sods facial armour, I charged again, katana held high, I slashed down at him, he slashed sideways, his blade blocked, I head-butted him, he staggered, I slashed at him, he crouched, dodging my slash, he punched me in the face, I fell on the floor, I stabbed down, I caught the blade with my hands, it was just over my heart, I tried to push it up, he was smiling sadistically, I thought about just letting go, I thought about both of my lives, Jack sacrificing herself for me, Kasumi in the explosion, Grunt bleeding out, Ashly on Varren, Thane saving me, Legion after I was forced to let his people die, Mordin sacrificing himself to cure the Genophage, as strange as it seems I also miss Saren, he was miss guided and then Miranda died at the hands of her own father then I remembered those I would leave, Liara, Kelly, Samantha, Jacob, Admiral Anderson, Doctor Archers and David, Tali, Commander Baily the rest of Organic Life, I was the only thing keeping them going, if I died they would be doomed. With renew strength I pushed the blade up, he forced the blade down, I kicked him, it hit him in the arse, I jumped up, he called in more soldiers.

"EDI, Liara take care of them." I said, they set to work quickly cutting them down with pistol and SMG fire, I turned the Kai, "You were always a coward, letting others fight your battles while you ran like a baby, for all your boasting, you are weak."

"No, I'm not weak, I am strong, I am brave, I am invincible." He said trying to mask his fear.

"You ran on the Citadel, you ran on Ilos," I lined up my Sights on him, aiming for the kneecaps, "you have no honour."

"Oh, I have no honour, say that to the crew of the Destiny Ascension, say that to the council, say that to Ashly Williams, wait say that to Cerberus, neither of us can say we have honour,"

"We're infiltrators, we can hardly say we have honour, but I sought redemption, I sacrificed myself, to save the rest of my crew, you don't have a scrap of honour and you haven't sought redemption," I fired a quick burst into his left knee, his armour was down, the rounds devastated his shields, he cried out in pain, griping his left knee, I focused on his right knee and fired a single shot, he screamed again, it was music to my ears, "The thing is you were built to replace me, the Illusive Man needed a new puppet, he made you, after I left, tell me how much did he spend on you?"

"fi-fifteen million," he grunted out.

"Well now we know what happens when you use the budget version." I said felling smug, I grabbed my katana and threw my gun to the ground, I picked up his katana I moved quickly to his kneeling form, I put the twin blades to his neck and sliced, blood started to spurt out of the cut arteries, I grabbed the communicator off his corpse, I activated it, "Illusive Man, Kai Leng is KAI."

"WHAT?" he shouted, probably in surprise "Shepard, you bitch."

"Tell me where you got so many emotionally drained psychopaths, oh wait let me guess is it Liverpool, no, wait, Blackpool, no, Edinburgh, no, Glasgow!"

"We got them from LA."

"Just one more thing Illusive Man."

"What?"

"This." I flicked him a 'V', before turning off the communicator. "let's go."

* * *

**I do not own Bioware, to stupid to write the game universe and not risky enough to try.**


End file.
